Ravens have tails
by Might is Right
Summary: The Grand Magic Tournament is coming soon. However, Raven Tail wants to ruin the fun. So do other guilds! How much competition does Fairy Tail have? OC apps closed.
1. Front Page News

**Whoa, didn't see this coming did you guys? Ehehe. Well, the reason this story is out at all is because I get bored on Sundays. Even though it isn't Sunday…**

**Yeah that wasn't an awkward transition or anything. I was rereading the newest Fairy Tail and then it struck me, Raven Tail. Anyways this is about the Grand Magic Fight Battle. I kind of wanted to go back to the Fairy Tail feel after slowly drifting away from Fairy Tail elements besides magic and guilds. This story takes place before SPCSYN **

**So, we will have some new villains and old friends returning. I probably will only be updating this when I get bored because Dragon Myth was added to the update calendar. I also wanted to write really badly for some reason. Anyways, here we go.**

**X791, Fiore**

_The news was truly a shock. "Fairy Tail aces return after 7 year absence". That story made headlines all over the world and caught the interests of several people. Natsu and the others had returned from 7 years of being trapped on an underwater island. Of course, with big news like that, people are bound to notice. And people say that there is no such thing as bad publicity…._

**Raven Tail, ?**

"Finally…" Ivan Dreyar said evilly as the paper doll he had been holding in his fist fluttered to the ground. "I can repay Makarov for those long 7 years. The waiting is over my children! We can finally paint these fairies black!"

The men and women behind him grinned and sneered with evil glee as they awaited orders from Ivan. Ivan studied the paper doll that had dropped to the ground. He finally smashed his boot into the ground and he looked up slowly.

"You know, the legend asks if fairies actually have tails. I don't know if they do but I can guarantee that Ravens have tails…"

**Goliath**

The rumors were flying in the guild of Goliath.

"Did you hear? The Fairy Tail aces are back!"

"No way!"

"Yeah I heard that they are trying for the next Grand Magic Tournament!"

"Whoa! Hardcore!"

That was the majority of conversation in Goliath. It seemed that everyone in the guild could not stop talking about the return of the aces! David, the guild master, sat at his desk. He had a look of mild amusement on his face. It was still the early morning so David was wearing a brown bathrobe over a white t-shirt and a pair of medium long shorts that were grey. His favorite color was brown. His son, a young kid with short brown hair, dark brown eyes and the same looks as his father. He was carrying a newspaper in his hand and he put it on David's desk.

"Dad, did you hear the news?" he asked as he showed him the front page of the newspaper.

David glanced at the paper to see the group of mages standing at the port in front of a ship. They seemed to be having a jolly good time. David pulled open a drawer in the great mahogany desk and pulled a small picture and a calendar. The picture was of him and a few other people, a lanky man with a dark tan, a huge muscular man, a girl with a bright smile, a sly looking man and a sleepy looking guy yawning. David flipped to the current month of the calendar and looked to see a date circled. It read "Grand Magic Tournament". He smiled and but the picture and calendar back. He stood up and stretched.

"Well Lopez. Looks like we will be seeing what these fairies are made of pretty soon."

**Hunter Pride**

Like just about every guild in the world, people were talking about Fairy Tail. The noise level was probably the highest in Hunter Pride, the biggest guild in the world. It had over 90,000 members worldwide and they were considerably strong. Their guild master, Hunter, sat in his own office away from the noise. He was reading the morning paper, sipping his black coffee. His sleepy looking eyes passed over the words in the morning paper and he had his feet up on the desk. The room had no windows, was sound proofed and was Hunter's sanctuary. His scruffy light brown hair was sticking to his head.

"Fairy Tail aces return huh? Sounds interesting…" he said as he looked to his right to see a calendar hanging on the wall. "Well that's no fun. I have to wait a whole 3 months to have some fun? Bah." Hunter said as he finished his coffee and put away the newspaper.

Then he went to sleep again.

**Gold Mine***

Gold Mine was a relatively new guild, formed by a former Fairy Tail mage, Nithin**. He was the guild master and his guild had gained quick respect under Nithin's leadership. The guild only had 20 members but that was fine with Nithin. Problem was, Nithin was nowhere near Gold Mine. He was in the Ersu Pass, watching a sapling grow. He had been there for about 2 months.

"Come on…grow! You know you can grow!" Nithin urged the small tree as it just sat there in the dirt.

Nithin stood upright and scratched his head. Whatever he did, the sapling didn't grow.

"Man, I was thinking the tree would grow." Nithin said, disappointed.

Nithin failed to notice that a huge 2 headed snake was sneaking up on him. The huge shadow fell across Nithin and Nithin turned to see the huge snake, the malicious eyes watching him. Nithin just looked bored.

"Roark, you have tried that 6 times now. Im not scared of snakes." Nithin said as he sat next to the sapling.

The snake looked disappointed and coiled itself around a huge oak tree. It hissed gently as Nithin came and sat on its head.

"Yeah alright. So saplings don't grow if I talk to them, so what? Got better ideas?" Nithin challenged the snake.

"_Lets go home…im bored…" said the head on the right._

"_Shut up. I want to stay here forever and watch the sapling grow and then die…" the head on the left said._

Nithin laid back on the snake's head and watched the clouds go by. Suddenly he remembered why he had sent Roark away. He sat up and adjusted his jacket that was starting to fall off his shoulders.

"Er, Roark. Any news from civilization? I was too busy talking to a tree." Nithin said as stroked the head on the right.

"_Fairy Tail, aces, here. They got back from Tenrou Island. Done. Lets go home now."_

Nithin raised her eyebrows in surprise. The Fairy Tail aces back? Incredible. And the Grand Magic Tournament was only what, 5 months away? He sighed and stood on top of the head on the right.

"Denny, im going to ride on your head today. I don't trust Faust to actually keep direction this time." Nithin said as the 2 headed snake turned and slithered through the forest.

"_Oh by the way, you have been here for 2 months." Denny reminded him._

"Bollocks."

**Illuminati, Westcliff**

Goldfinger sat in his room, watching the people of Westcliff bustle by. His permanent smile, thin blonde hair and his pale face made him look like the sun itself, radiating happiness and joy. Suddenly he was interrupted by a small boy barely in his teens. He was not smiling, brown hair and cold blue eyes. He was holding the morning paper. Goldfinger took the paper and read it.

"Fairy Tail aces? Well well well. Looks like it is time for Illuminati to step forward for the first time in history. Like they say, a strong mage doesn't necessarily make a strong guild does it, Vector?" Goldfinger laughed as the boy nodded slowly.

**Fairy Tail, Magnolia**

The entire guild was having a festival as the returned guild aces entered the guild. They were immediately crushed by the massive amounts of people rushing towards them. The guild wasn't quite as impressive as it had once been but it was still home right? But did Natsu and his friends foresee the future? What trouble was Raven Tail stirring up and how much competition was there?

**So there you go. Anyways, this is an OC/canon story BUT: If you are sending me an OC send it through PM. Any OC that doesn't go through by PM will not be accepted. Refer to my other stories for a form or I will put one on my profile. Please make your mages one from any of the following guilds: Raven Tail, Hunter Pride, Goliath, Knights of Saar, Illuminati or Gold Mine. **

References: * that is not the person Gold Mine who runs Quatro Cerberus. It is the guild called Gold Mine.

** this is the same Nithin that is in Nithin Story. Unfortunately, Nithin Story was never finished because of my move to this site.

**Be on the lookout for old friends returning and don't forget to send in a review and send in an OC (by PM of course!) Thanks! FF**


	2. The Rules

**ALERT: read Chapter 263 before reading this chapter. There are important characters in that chapter that I don't really want to describe due to their complexity and unknown personalities. Keep good note of their appearances for they wont be described in detail due to only being briefly shown.**

**Welcome back after reading chapter 263 or if you already did before coming here, good job. The Raven Tail mages that appeared in chapter 263 have codenames that I have created for them. The tall guy with the long nose is Babylon. The one with the huge teeth and chin is named Crete. The woman is Alexandria. The guy with the staff is Carthage. **

**Those are obviously not their real names, only codenames I came up for them. Also, the OC submissions are OPEN for the entire length of the story unless something comes up that forces me to close the submission. Don't be afraid to send in OCs! Please please plz! Send in OCs! I want to see everyone's creative people! **

**And here is the chapter:**

**Raven Tail**

Ivan stood alone in his office, staring at a lacrima that sat on his wooden desk. The building of Raven Tail was being shown on it and it was a wonder why no one dared to attack the obvious building built from mismatched pieces of spiky rock. No one dared to venture out into the badlands for the wild animals and bandits roamed free there. But more importantly, Raven Tail based themselves in the badlands. They had once been a minor dark guild but with the recruitment of a few choice members, the guild soon rocketed to the top of the wanted list.

Soon, Raven Tail was one of the strongest dark guilds, Yawning Tree being the only one that was ahead of them. Raven Tail could easily defeat the Balam Alliance COMBINED. But Ivan seemed to interested in the lacrima as the view suddenly shifted and showed the Fairy Tail in its sorry state. Ivan grinned as he watched the guild for a few moments.

"Ah, Fairy Tail. Makarov, I swear I will fully repay you for the humiliation I suffered at your hands." Ivan said darkly.

Ivan had watched Fairy Tail like this for over 7 years. He watched as the guild fell in disrepair and finally was torn down and the guild building was moved to some old windmill that had been abandoned. Twilight Ogre apparently lent them money to keep the guild going and it was pitiful. Truly pitiful.

Ivan for one, had not changed during the 7 years the aces were gone. He wore the same clothes, had the same attitudes and the same rancor he held for the guild of Fairy Tail. The only thing that changed was his physical strength and magical ability. Ivan watched the guild to see if he could catch a glimpse of the newly returned aces and he was soon rewarded.

Ivan grinned with sick delight as the aces exited the guild and walked off. Ivan smiled as he saw Gajeel come out of the guild.

"Ah, Gajeel-chan. I will have to call upon my loyal spy once again…" Ivan said, amused as the group disappeared from the lacrima's scope.

Suddenly the lacrima shifted and showed the guild ace, Babylon. His black beady eyes like a crows, the striped top hat and his long nose were the only physical features visible in the lacrima's scope.

"Master Ivan. Everything is ready." He said in a warped voice.

Ivan leaned forward towards the lacrima and he stroked his busy black beard with his right hand. He seemed to be thinking.

"Tell me Babylon. What of the fairies?" he asked him suddenly.

Babylon fell silent and seemed to be thinking. His warped voice came through the lacrima after a moment of pause.

"They are not strong enough yet. They have 3 months to train though." he answered through the lacrima.

Ivan nodded and stood from his desk. He paced around the room, his grand cloak sweeping across the grey stone floor.

"That gives us plenty of time to prepare. Do anything you have to Babylon. Do not fail me." Ivan said as he turned away from the lacrima.

The lacrima went dark and Ivan stood facing a stone wall. He touched it and the wall developed several cracks. Ivan's face twisted into an insane smile.

"Finally…FINALLY! Makarov…you will regret forcing me out of the guild. I swear I will grind Fairy Tail into dust and no one can stop me. Ahahaha!" Ivan laughed as he twisted around and smashed his fist into the lacrima, reducing it into several thousand shards of green crystal.

Ivan stood there, basking in his own evil schemes and he finally slid into his chair.

"Oh come, little fairies. I know you cant resist the urge to prove your pathetic guild!"

**3 months later….**

_Unfortunately for Team Natsu, they got nearly 0 training done in the 3 months they spent at the beach. However, they did meet Jellal, Meredy and Ultear. Ultear had recently improved her strength and she used her arc of time to bring the entire team's power level up to their usual standards. However, it was not without draw backs. They endured the most pain they had ever felt and were left exhausted by the process. But they had no time to recover from the painful enhancement. They had a tournament to win. The other guilds though, were not rushing for they had gotten training done during the 3 months given to them. But they first had to select their fighters first._

**Hunter Pride**

Hunter yawned as he stood in front of the crowded wooden building. It was built like a huge wooden dining hall but it was horrible at blocking sound. The sounds of nearly 30,000 voices filled Hunter's ears as he stepped up to the guild master's podium. The strongest guild members sat in the very front and one of them, had Long waist length hazel brown hair with her bangs swept to one side so it covers her right eye. Her left eye was indigo colored and the other was deep blue. She was fair skinned and she wore a v-necked shirt with dark jeans. She had on boots and a golden cross studded with diamonds lay against her chest. Her name was Air "Aeris" Slayer and she was one of the guild's many aces.

Hunter watched with mild amusement as Aeris started to get angrier and angrier at the noise. Finally, she snapped. She stood from her chair and screamed at the noise mages and knights behind her.

"SHUT IT! I CANT EVEN HEAR ANYTHING WITH YOU USELESS LOT OF IDIOTS TALKING ALL THE TIME!" she screamed angrily at the rest of the guild.

Everyone immediately stopped talking. Hunter sighed sleepily and held up a wooden box. He was dressed in his usual rumpled school uniform and his brown hair stuck to his head again. He waved the box around and everyone followed the box with their eyes.

"Ok, this is a box. Everyone see it? Yes, you do or else you would have said you couldn't. Anyways, you will all be given a piece of paper. IF you wish to participate in the Magical Tournament within the next few hours, place your name within the box. Yes, this box I am holding." Hunter said as he pointed to the wooden box he was holding in his left hand.

Aeris and the other aces stood immediately and put their names in the box. Several others put their names in the boxes but a majority of the guild decided not to participate. Reason being, Hunter Pride was a hybrid guild, meaning it took both Knight and Mage applicants. Every novice soldier or mage knew that knights held nearly no chance against a mage unless they got up close to deal a fatal blow, which seldom ever happened. Hunter took out a piece of paper and put it in the box. The box exploded into flame and Hunter grinned.

"Well then, with the box out of the way…EVERYONE OUT OF THE GUILD IN 5 SECONDS! 123 GO!"

**Gold Mine**

The guild building of Gold Mine was not very big. It was a medium sized building made of stone that looked like a cylinder. Most meetings were held outside and Nithin was standing in front of around 15 mages in front of the stone building. Nithin was dressed in a dark grey jacket, blue jeans with a pair of old sneakers. His dark grey eyes surveyed the mages in front of him and his dark grey hair stood out against the grey background of the building and the black color of the 2 headed snake he was standing on. Nithin sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. He had written his speech on paper.

"Um, Denny told me to tell you guys that the Grand Magic Tournament is going to be going on in a few hours. Most guilds will hold a lottery in which mages will fight but since we only have 15 members or so, we will all fight." Nithin said as he crumpled the paper and threw it on the soft dirt.

"Sounds good to me. I could use a good fight." said a guild member as he stood.

He had messy black hair with red eyes and light skin. He also had a fox mask on his head and was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt and black shoes. He was Rai, just Rai. He could be considered a guild ace but Nithin insisted no one was really an ace in a guild this small. Another person stood up. He was a male, 4'11" with short blue hair a, golden left eye and green right eye. He wore a plain sleeveless white shirt, navy jeans frayed at the bottom of the legs and a ring in the shape of a dagger on his middle right finger. he has 2 swords strapped to his back and a short sword strapped behind his hip horizontally. His name was Richard Destard and he was another "guild ace".

"Alright, time to prove we are the strongest!" he shouted encouragingly at the others in his guild.

Everyone started to stand up, encouraged by the words of the guild aces. Nithin laughed a little and Roark soon turned his body towards the direction of the stadium.

"To the tournament!" Nithin shouted as everyone gave a shout and ran in the direction Nithin had pointed in.

**North Star**

"Everyone! Please place your names in the box if you want to participate in the tournament!" the guild master of North Star said.

His name was Lazlo Navi and several of his guild members placed their names in the wooden box he was holding. He grinned happily and the box burst into flame.

"Alright! Lets go to the tournament!"

_This process went on for every guild participating in the tournament. However, Team Natsu had been given a second task. Investigate the strange magical force that seemed to be coming from the stadium. Whatever it was, it must have been from something strong. Among the guilds participating were Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Illuminati, Knights of Saar, Twilight Ogre, Saber Tooth, North Star and Goliath. The stadium was located in the high mountains. Fairy Tail travelled there to take their seats. _

_Each guild was given a section of the arena in which to sit. Hunter Pride had the biggest and Gold Mine had the smallest. The guild soon arrived at the huge stadium, the grand stone walls made of solid rock! The solid metal chains that looped in from each of the huge stone staffs that the huge rock carvings of wizards held in their stony hands! It was a grand sight to see with several stone entrances and comfortable seating for all! The citizens who watched sat at the very top of the stadium and the guilds sat in the lower and middle sections. There was a large viewer box that was specially carved for the wizard council to watch and it gave a clear view of the entire stadium and Guran Doma sat in the box now, looking at the pieces of paper laid out on his desk._

"…Fairy Tail, North Star, oh, North Star? I haven't seen them in years! I wonder how strong they have gotten? What was their guild master's name? Ah yes! Lazlo was his name!" Guran Doma said in a rare moment of nostalgia.

The guilds were given admittance into the stadium and took their respective seats in the stadium. Jet and Droy sat with the newly returned aces and Jet was explaining all the rules to them. Jet pointed to a huge clock that was attached to the box where the wizard council sat. It was a huge clock made of redish stone but instead of regular hands it housed a slot machine sort of device.

"That clock mechanism is what chooses how the fights will commence. So far there has only been 1 method. By merit." Jet explained to the group.

Natsu looked confused and was starting to get restless.

"Huh? Merit?" he asked as he squirmed in his seat.

Jet and Droy nodded.

"Merit, like skill level. But I heard that there is another outcome. Random. But don't worry, that has never happened in the history of the tournament." Reassured Jet and Droy.

Erza was still interested in how the rules of the tournament were set up though. She asked Jet and Droy who quickly explained.

"Well there are only a few rules. First of all, no killing. Second, if your guild captain gets defeated, which is your guild master or guild ace, its over. Each round involves a series of fights. When all the fights are finished within that round, the losing teams are disqualified and a new round begins. But, the fights can have different set ups like a 4 on 4 or a 3 on 3. So its pretty much a mixed bag." Jet explained to them.

Erza nodded and everyone suddenly got quiet in the stadium as the clock like mechanism started to spin. It seemed like ages and everyone waited with held breath as the mechanism chose, Random.

A huge gasp went up from the crowd. Random? That option had never been chosen before! The mechanism shifted and showed several faces. It started to spin once again and it stopped, on Lucy.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail!" shouted the announcer and a cheer went up from the crowd.

"Yeah Lucy!" everyone in Fairy Tail shouted.

Lucy however, was not happy. Her first? Why! She was probably the weakest member of the team! She could only hope that someone who was weaker than her was chosen. The mechanism spun once again and everyone awaited Lucy's challenger.

**There is a nice cliffhanger for you guys. I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE! Send me OCs! Khahoahaohakrhoernbsdvnbd!**

**Don't be afraid to send OCs! AHHH! Anyways, don't forget to review! FF**


	3. Fire Bound

**I know I said to some people that this chapter wouldn't be out for a while but I decided to upload anyways. I created a temporary solution to the problem and im really hoping the details to this tournament are released soon because I am really not good at rule making. If anyone has an idea what the rules of this tournament should be, PLEASE PM them! **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

"Is everything going to plan?"

"Yes master. The slate will be wiped clean soon and all I must do is place the final piece that will allow us to be rid of our burden."

"Good, let our spy in the council know that we will be proceeding with the plan."

"As you wish."

**Stadium**

The entire crowd was waiting with bated breath as they watched the clock mechanism choose Lucy's opponent. The wheel stopped on the face of a man many knew. David Goliath, the guild master of Goliath. Everyone gasped and Team Natsu just looked confused as they stared up at the young man's face, full of life. Lucy looked over at Jet who was looking up at the clock and sweating.

"Jet! How strong is this guy? Why is everyone gasping!" she asked him desperately.

Jet looked at her, worry and a mix of panic in his eyes.

"You're really unlucky today Lucy. David is the world's first guild master and he is CRAZY strong." Jet said as Droy suddenly pointed at the mechanism.

"Its not over yet! Look! The spinner is choosing the battle method!" Droy shouted as everyone shifted their attention to the spinner.

It landed on "Tag Team" and Lucy let out a breath of relief. She turned to Natsu and put on her best baby face.

"Natsu~" she said sweetly, "Can you _please _switch with me for this battle?"

"Lucy, your scaring me. But alright. Im going to be the first to fight! Time to show Fairy Tail's skill!" Natsu screamed into the air as his fists burst into flame.

Natsu ran forward to the edge of the seating area and jumped straight into the arena's grassy ground. He watched as a figure stood from the seats and jumped into the arena. He was a young looking man, brown hair, serious look and wearing a white t-shirt with medium long grey shorts. His eyes weren't visible from Natsu's distance but David's dark brown eyes were scanning Natsu's posture, his breathing, his heart rate and other things that provided him with everything he needed to know. David chuckled.

"Natsu, the Salamander. Mavis if you could see your guild now…" David said as he got closer to Natsu.

Pretty soon, the 2 fighters were standing face to face. A voice came from several loud speakers placed around the stadium.

"Begin!"

Natsu was quick and threw the first attack, smashing his fist into David's stomach sending him flying back into the grass. He quickly followed up with a punch, his fist flaming.

"Fairy Tail!" he screamed as he threw the punch.

The fist broke through the ground, burning the grass as it went. David had rolled out of the way and spun onto his feet, his own fists flaming. David smirked as Natsu pulled his fist from the ground and gave him a glare.

"Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer. Your father is Igneel and your mother is-"

David dodged a punch from Natsu and jumped out of range as Natsu's leg nearly missed his face. Natsu was looking angry at the mention of Igneel.

"What do you know about Igneel! You seem to be a dragon slayer too!" Natsu shouted as David dodged another punch.

Meanwhile, Lucy and the others were watching the fight. Lucy was starting to feel like she should have fought herself. This was WEAK! She turned to Jet.

"Are you sure this guy is strong?" she asked, disbelief on her face.

Jet just nodded and Lucy sighed and looked back to the fight. He sure didn't look strong, the way he was dodging the punches. On the other side of the stadium, the members of Goliath were snickering.

"Hes just toying with him!"

"The power of Igneel is no match for the power of Hyperion!"

A man was listening to these remarks by his comrades. He was a man of 5'9" with ear length silver hair with several golden streaks. He had green eyes and pale skin. He wore an electric blue shirt with storm clouds placed randomly on it. He sat in a wheel chair and had a beige blanket covering his lower half.

"Enough. Lets just see what the Salamander is made of."

…

David stopped to see Natsu panting. David smiled a bit as the fire surrounding his own hands grew brighter and hotter. Even though he was tired, Natsu seemed willing to fight and David was willing to give him the fight he wanted.

"Alright, ill talk. No, im not a dragon slayer. But I use a rare fire magic, Hyperion of the Fire Bound. Witness this power!" David shouted as he sent white flames blasting across the field, setting it ablaze.

Natsu didn't even make a move to dodge as the fire started to gather at his mouth and started to get sucked inside. The fire was almost completely inside his mouth and a gasp sounded from the entire crowd. Suddenly Natsu stopped and David gave a small smirk. The fire burst from Natsu's mouth and blasted him back, sending white flames washing for his body and the grass. Natsu skidded on the ground and stopped, his clothes singed by the flames. He was growling and was starting to stand back up. David turned to face him and the white flames grew around his hands once more.

"You cant eat the fire of the ones who made fire. The Fire Bound were a tribe of people who were the servants to the goddess of fire herself. I'm afraid, Igneel can not help you! Hyperion's Blaze!" David shouted as he opened his mouth and several shots of white fire blazed from his mouth.

"Damn it! I cant eat his fire! Im in a tight spot! Alright…all I have to do is land one strong blow!" Natsu mumbled to himself as he dodged the shots of fire easily and started running towards David.

The crowd of Goliath guild members laughed silently as they saw Natsu start running towards David recklessly. David himself braced himself and he smiled a bit. This was going to get rough. His graft had told him Natsu was reckless but not THIS reckless…

Natsu was incredibly close when he suddenly jumped from the ground and let out a wild yell.

"Fire Dragon God's Magnificent Flame!" Natsu screamed as black fire blasted straight from Natsu's hands and mouth towards David.

David felt a drop of sweat go down his back as he stepped back in awe. Black fire! There was no way he could have! David just grit his teeth and let himself enjoy a nice smile. This was truly the Salamander. He raised one hand in the air.

"That's the spirit! Lets finish this match right here eh? Hyperion! Fire Bound's Burden!" David screamed as a human like body made of white fire burst from his hand and smashed itself against Natsu's attack.

The people in the stands cheered and screamed for joy! Remarkable display of power! Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail watched in awe as David's attack started to overpower Natsu's and Lucy started to think that it was a good move, skipping the fight.

"T-this guy…so strong!" she whispered to herself as the white human like figure suddenly at Natsu. Lucy felt her blood go cold. Would she have to fight people as strong as this?

Suddenly there was a roar of energy as the human spat out something that looked like a ball of pink hair and a billowing white scarf. The body slammed into the wall on the side of Fairy Tail and everyone looked over the railing to see that Natsu was slammed against the wall, clothes burned and blood coming from his arms. He started to get up but then seemed to lose the will to fight and slumped against the wall. David turned around, heralded by the cheers of his guild members. The loud speaker crackled again.

"Winner! David of Goliath!"

Natsu was quickly brought up to the stands by Makarov and he sat down next to Lucy, half grinning. He had his fists clenched and he started to smile fully.

"Next time…David…I will beat you! No way I can lose twice!" Natsu said as he started to get fired up again.

Everyone in around Natsu laughed and suddenly, the clock mechanism started to move again. It landed on a man that looked like he could easily crush rocks like they were paper and it spun once again, landing on a member of Twilight Ogre everyone knew very well. Teebo.

"The teams chosen! Team Maximilian of Saber Tooth and Team Teebo of Twilight Ogre!"

In a flurry of movement, the 2 teams faced each other. Maximilian was a huge man, standing much taller than Teebo, Wearing a navy blue fur jacket, black boots, a small goatee on his chin, short black hair and stone cold eyes, he looked scary. Teebo still had his poofy hair, the ridiculous mace on his back and he had a few other goons behind him. Maximilian stood by himself, gazing coldly at his opponents.

…

In the Fairy Tail stands, Erza had noticed something strange. Firstly, there was no disqualification announcement for their guild and the announcer had said "Teams" instead of "fighters". She turned to Jet, ready to ask him.

"What were the rules of the tournament again?" she asked, something forming in her mind.

Jet looked at her and strained to remember.

"Eh…well…huh. I don't seem to remember. When I remember I will tell you alright Erza?" Jet said as he turned to watch the fight.

Erza nodded and she too couldn't remember the rules all that well either. Suddenly she was hit with the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked all around the stadium and shook her head as she turned to watch the match like everyone else. It must have been her imagination.

…

"Heh, this guy doesn't look so tough. I am the leader of the principle team after all." Teebo grinned as he grabbed the huge mace on his back and swung it around.

Maximilian didn't look impressed at all.

"Fight!"

Maximilian spread his arms around him and he let out a wild roar.

"HHHHEEEEERRRRR*!" He shouted into the air.

Teebo took a step back, sort of frightened. When he saw that Maximilian wasn't moving, Teebo arrogantly charged forward with his guild mates.

"Lets get him guys! Show him no mercy!" shouted Teebo as he got near Maximilian and he swung the mace, hitting Maximilian straight in the chest.

To his surprise, Maximilian didn't look hurt at all. In fact, he grabbed the mace and easily broke it in half. Teebo gasped out loud in fear and took a step back. He started to shake as Maximilian took a part of his mace and started to walk towards Teebo.

"Thugs like you, shouldn't be mages." Maximilian said coldly as he swung the broken piece of mace so hard, it smacked into Teebo, cleared all the other guild members behind him AND sent him flying back into the Twilight Ogre section of the stadium, causing chaos among them.

Maximilian threw the metal piece over his shoulder and promptly turned and went back to the Saber Tooth stands.

"Twilight Ogre has been disqualified!" the loudspeaker said as everyone in the stadium cheered and the Twilight Ogre section was quickly emptied.

Fairy Tail's mages gulped. Everyone besides the aces knew who that man was. Maximilian was the guild ace of Saber Tooth and was undefeated in the 7 years the aces had disappeared. It would be tough to defeat him and claim the title as strongest guild… But there was hope as the mages looked up at the clock of and watched the gears spin and choose a young woman from Hunter's Pride and a familiar mage from Lamia Scale.

"Aeris Slayer of Hunter Pride! Lyon of Lamia Scale!"

…

"Well looks like its your turn." yawned Hunter as he sat in his seat.

Aeris stood and nodded at Hunter. Hunter decided to give her some advice.

"Don't underestimate this Lyon kid. Oh and I know you don't like to get close and personal with people but that's the only way you can beat this kid." Hunter said sleepily as he turned to a man next to him. "Alexander, get me a bed. I need to sleep."

The man next to Hunter stood. He had wild brown, hazel colored fox eyes, was shirtless like Gray and his lower half of his abs were covered in tattoos. He was wearing cargo pants and combat boots. He sort of looked at Hunter in bewilderment.

"A bed? Where the hell am I going to find a bed in this place?" he asked Hunter.

Hunter just shooed him away.

"You know what to do. This place is huge, a bed is bound to be found somewhere. Just look around. And Aeris, get out there." Hunter said as he looked out at the stadium to see Lyon already standing on the field.

Aeris nodded and she quickly jumped over the railing to land on the scorched grass. She faced Lyon with determination. She was a mage of Hunter's Pride and she would not let Hunter down. Lyon was feeling the same way as he looked at the fair skinned girl.

"Fight!"

"Wind Cutter!"

"Ice Make! Hawk!"

**Council Box**

"Zzzzzz"

The sounds of snoring came from the viewing box that the council had sat in. Everyone in the council was asleep and a figure of a man stood in the shadows. The shadows didn't reveal much about the man but he was wearing a black cloak and a gray mask with a leering smile cut into it.

"I can bend the rules any which way I want. For the council's word is law…haha."

**Stands of Hunter Pride**

There was fluttering sound and Hunter opened one eye. He knew exactly who this was.

"So your back?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Why yes. I thought I would have to participate in _some _competition once in a while." said a smooth voice from behind him.

Hunter was sitting at the very top of the stands and behind him was the stony ledge that led to a 8,000 foot drop to the grass below. Hunter smiled a bit.

"Im interested in seeing how much stronger you have gotten. I will be looking forward to this…"

**Not my best chapter. It was very, awkward. I hope I didn't kill this story for you guys because I have something planned. And its also because im on Winter Break now and I just want to relax for once. Anyways, don't forget to review! Thanks, FF**


	4. The second round

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. I was lazy and I really didn't feel like writing. I was also playing Skyrim. Addicting game. **

**I was hoping for a new chapter of Fairy Tail today but because its Christmas Eve…well the chances of that happening are slim. **

**We are essentially wrapping up the first round with this chapter. I hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays.**

**Underneath the stadium**

The stadium was grand looking on the outside but underneath, it was terrible. Crumbling stone held the huge stadium up on old stone columns and water dripped down the cracks to form pools of water on the floor. The ground was a gritty sand and rock formation and as Alexander walked through the ancient corridors, he couldn't help but think of an old castle. His boots crunched on the gritty sand as he walked through the dim corridors lit by a handful of old lanterns.

"A bed…where in the hell do I find a bed in this place…" Alexander mumbled to himself as he passed an old iron door with the keyhole busted in.

Suddenly there was a thud from above and dust and pieces of stone crumbled from the ceiling. Alexander wiped the dust off his shoulders and turned to the door with the keyhole dusted in. He grabbed the handle of the door and swung it open to reveal 4 skeletons grinning back at him, wrapped in chains. With a startled grunt he fell back onto the wet sandy floor. He slowly started to get up but froze in place when he heard the voice.

"Mask-chan. Please adjust the rules so that we can hurry with the events."

Alexander slowly stood and pressed himself against the stone walls, straining to here the faint conversation between people.

"Yes, a 4 way battle will be perfect."

Alexander's heart was slamming against his chest when he made sense of what the mysterious person was talking about. He was rigging the tournament! He decided to move in closer and he suspected the voice was coming from a side corridor just past the corner of the wall he was pressed against. The cold water made him shiver as he moved slowly along the wall, trying to hear more.

"Why yes, in the 2nd round…Crete-chan will be fighting Lucy-chan. He will be most pleased with the fight."

'Crete? Huh?' Alexander thought as he waited, trying not to make noise.

Suddenly there was a sound like someone was turning. There was a low growl like one a wild animal would make when it sensed a predator or intruder. Alexander gulped. Had he been found out? Alexander didn't dare breath. The voice came again.

"Hm? What is it Alexandria-chan? Something there?"

There was a sound like a cane tapping on rock. Someone was coming! Alexander moved down the wall as silently as he could and quickly entered the room with the old iron door. He silently groaned as he squeezed behind the skeletons and the iron door thankfully shut without a sound.

"I will see what it is." A warped voice cut through the deadly silence that followed.

"Thank you Babylon-chan."

The tapping sound was heard again and Alexander's eyes widened when he saw who was making the sound. It was a huge…_thing._ In no way was it human. It was tall, beady eyes like a crows, a striped top hat on top of his head. It had a ridiculously nose could have been added for comedic effect but it made it even more frightening. 3 bow ties down its chest that attached around its neck and long blonde hair that could have been a wig. It was wearing a black cloak that draped over its shoulders and it was looking around the corridor with something in its hand.

Alexander tried to see past the cobwebs that clung to the boney skeletons but the object it was holding…was it a lacrima?

"Hmmm…"

The warped voice hurt Alexander's ears and he barely managed to bare it without covering his ears. Finally, after what seemed like ages, it turned around and walked back around the corridor. Alexander quickly exited the room and ran back the way he came. Hunter would want to know this!

**The stadium**

While Alexander was witnessing a dark meeting, Aeris was fighting a tough battle. A huge explosion created by their colliding attacks had blown them several feet apart. The dust cleared from the air and Lyon blasted through the settling dust and debris, sending hawks made of greenish ice flying her way. Aeris dove out of the way and slid across the grass and sent a blade of wind slashing across Lyon's cape as he landed on the ground. It was not her first time fighting with Lyon.

Lyon turned and grinned. This was their 3rd time fighting.

"Looks like you got stronger. But still not stronger than I am!" Lyon laughed as he pointed to Aeris who was getting up and glaring at Lyon.

"Ice Make! Snow Tiger!" Lyon shouted as ice shot from Lyon's hand and formed into a huge tiger that threatened to crush her.

Aeris grit her teeth and remembered what Hunter had told her. Up close and personal! She dashed forward, ready to strike.

"Wind whip!" she shouted as she dodged one of the tiger's paws and slashed her hand across the tiger.

At first it didn't seem to do anything but the tiger reared back, obviously hurt. It gave a roar of anger and Aeris continued to make slash motions with her hand across the tiger. After a few more strikes, the tiger broke into thousands of pieces of glittering ice shards. Lyon took a step back to distance himself from Aeris. This was getting serious.

"Well, a little improvement but not enough!" Lyon shouted as he pushed both his arms together. "Ice Make! Wing!"

Aeris looked up to the sky and made a little grin of her own. Battle in the sky? Not the smartest move on Lyon's part.

"Flight!" she shouted as wings appeared from her back and she quickly flew into the sky to challenge Lyon who was already sending hawks flying towards her.

'Up close in personal!' Aeris thought as she dodged the hawks expertly. She knew that this battle was dragging on too long and she also knew that Lyon would have if the battle went too long. Aeris was a fighter of strong attacks. Her goal was to hit a devastating blow, and then pull away for the next attack.

Lyon seemed to be smiling smugly as Aeris flew straight towards him.

'This battle…is as good as won. You cant take much more can you? Lets just finish this.' He thought as he created a hawk made of ice and aimed it at Aeris as she flew in close.

Aeris felt a stabbing pain as Lyon's hawk stabbed straight into her and she screamed. Lyon seemed content but suddenly he stopped. He felt some sort of sensation…and then the raw pain went through. Aeris flew backwards to get out of the way as Lyon grabbed his chest and literally fell from the sky. His landing was cushioned by a small gathering of ice he managed to create at the last second but he skid all the way across the burnt grass to the other side of the stadium. Aeris just sighed as she held her stomach, the place where the eagle had hit. Had another one hit her, it would have been the end of Hunter Pride. She slowly took her hands away from the area that was hit and threw 1 fist in the air. The crowd immediately began cheering.

"This is the power of Hunter Pride!" she shouted so loudly it could be heard by nearly everyone.

"Lamia Scale has been disqualified!" the loud speaker crackled as Lyon slowly stood and gave Aeris a grin and turned to leave with the rest of his guild. Aeris quickly jumped back into the Hunter Pride section where she was given praise by Hunter and the other aces including a man named Kage Tsuki that had black hair covering the left side of his face with the tips grazing the end of his neck.

"Good work Aeris." Hunter yawned as she sat down near him.

The rest of the fights only confirmed the fears of Fairy Tail. The other guilds that participated completely wiped each other out. Lucy watched in amazement as a 10 year old girl named Nia Black decimated a team of high level mages from Titan Nose. The guild ace of Illuminati, Vector was barely 11 and he easily defeated mages from all over the continent. Even Blue Pegasus could not hold their ground against the leader of Gold Mine, Nithin.

In the end, only a few guilds remained. North Star, Gold Mine, Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth, Hunter Pride, Illuminati, Knights of Sar and Goliath were the only guilds remaining. Of the original 20 guilds that participated, only 8 were left. The civilians that watched the fights looked up at the clock mechanism as it spun to start the second round. It choose a 4 way battle and everyone cheered loudly. A 4 way battle was between 4 guilds and there could only be 2 winners and occasionally, 1. The mechanism spun once again to choose the fighters.

The steel hand landed on the face of a man no one had seen before.

"Lupin of Hunter Pride!"

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. Oh, and I noticed that a lot of entries for OCs are from Hunter Pride. Why is that? Just wondering.**

**Also, Babylon IS human. Alexander just thought that he was not human. Hope that clears everything up.**

**If your OC showed up in this chapter or was mentioned, you were accepted. Happy Holidays and don't forget to answer my question about Hunter Pride! FF**


	5. Fangs

**And im back! Writers block gone, and here we are. Thanks to Edward the Pure for the tip that really brought me back. New Orleans was a hassle but it was alright. I hope you guys follow me for my other FT stories! Here is the chapter but it isn't that long. Enjoy!**

"Lupin of Hunter Pride!"

The loudspeaker crackled and nobody moved in the stands. Everyone looked confused at the announcement. Lupin? Who was he? Even Makarov, the oldest guild master seemed confused. However that didn't stop the loudspeaker from sending names out.

" Riya Ice of Goliath! Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail! Alexandria of North Star!"

Fairy Tail was feeling confident as Erza stood up, and jumped into the stadium, already wearing her best armor. Hunter nodded in approval as Kage stood and folded back his sleeves. Lazlo smiled as Alexandria and her wolf partner jumped and landed on the burnt and torn grass.

The 3 mages faced each other in a triangle and they stared each other down. Everyone was eager to see the fight as 3 unknown mages had been chosen. Riya Ice was from Goliath, the first guild in existence. She had black hair that reached up to her shoulders and crimson contacts. She was short compared to the other mages. She was tanned and was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees. The man known as "Lupin" was nowhere to be seen. Alexandria though, seemed ready to fight. A wolf with blazing white fur, sharp teeth and an aggressive look stood by her side and the woman herself had an almost insane smile on her face with an "X" shaped scar on her left shoulder. Natsu and Lucy were really anticipating the fight as they knew Erza would not show mercy to her enemies.

"Alright! If everyone is ready to fight then-"

"**A moment please!**"

The voice projected itself very far, reaching the ears of everyone in the stadium. There was a burst of white confetti and a man appeared in the triangle of fighters! A billowing black cape, the black velvet top hat, the steel monocle and the smiling face with the smooth brown hair. He was a wearing a black dress shirt with a brown leather buckle going from his shoulder to his waist. He wore matching black dress pants and he seemed to be floating to the ground! He landed and patted Riya on her head much to her disapproval.

The man fixed his belt buckle that seemed pointless because it wasn't around his waist and the other mages made room for him as he joined the 3 other mages to fight. Hunter grinned as Lupin slyly flashed a grin towards him.

It was a guild secret, the black ace, Lupin. The true guild ace was him. He never showed himself to anyone in the guild and only contacted Hunter by letters sent by a carrier pigeon. Hunter was interested to see what he could really do… Suddenly a slight wave of nervousness hit him. Someone…was watching him. He looked through the guild members from his high perch. He remembered what Alexander had told him. There was someone who was rigging the games… He called Kage Tsuki and Alexander over. He also added Aeris to the group. The 3 mages stood in front of him. Kage was wearing his usual dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and Aeris seemed to be impatient. Alexander was keeping a cool face. He knew what Hunter had called him for.

"Alexander recently told me that someone is rigging the games. Find out who it is. Eliminate them and we can take all the glory for ourselves. Alexander, show your comrades the way to the catacombs. Once you get there, show no mercy to anyone who dares to get in your way. Got it?" Hunter asked them seriously.

"Consider it done." Kage said confidently as the 2 mages followed Alexander down the stone steps

Hunter could not shake the feeling on unease as he settled back into his seat. Something was out there, but what?

**The Arena**

"Fight!"

The single word sent the 4 mages flying into action. The 3 of the mages jumped back, trying to put distance between their targets but one, Lupin, ran up close. He moved gracefully and swiftly, the cape flying behind him. The other 3 mages landed a few feet back and they charged forward, already having thought of their strategy. Alexandria charged forward, her wolf companion keeping easy pace with her. She moved unnaturally fast and she had already sent Riya flying.

"The Knight!" Erza shouted as the steel armor encased her vulnerable body and hundreds of swords encircled her.

Lupin stopped and looked up at where Erza was floating and grinned. Here was a challenge! Erza made a sweeping motion for all the swords to fly in different directions. There would be no mercy! The swords fly towards the ground, scattering everywhere. Lupin just looked up at the swords, his face hidden by the top hat's rim. He had expected this sort of attack…

"My dear Titania, you have made a critical mistake…" Lupin said as he suddenly disappeared and a sword struck where he had once been standing.

Erza scowled and scanned the battlefield quickly to see where he could have gone. There was a flash of light as Erza looked over where Alexandria and Riya were fighting. It didn't look good for the little girl. Alexandria seemed to pay no attention to her own wounds as she constantly lashed out with claws that grew from her hands. Her wolf friend stalked around Riya and the little girl held a iron shield in her defense. Erza grit her teeth and decided to finish off the wolf woman when she finished Lupin.

"Thinking about finishing me are we? Just where are you looking!"

Erza tried to twist to meet her opponent but a black silk covered hand grabbed her arm and suddenly, Erza could feel a pounding headache coming on. What was going on! She tried to get away but her body felt like it was made of lead! Lupin smiled slyly and he jumped back and landed gracefully on the ground. He spread his arms wide.

"Never turn your back to a thief! Requip! Sword Storm!" he shouted as hundreds of black bladed swords appeared out of nowhere and aimed themselves at everyone on the field.

Erza staggered back, surprised. He was using her power! But how! Then she recalled what Lupin had done to her. He had grabbed her arm! And then he said something about being a thief! He had taken some of her magic and he could use it now! Lupin made a sweeping motion and the words flew.

'I need to get away!' Erza thought as she tried to dodge the hail of swords fly towards her.

She dodged the swords but they slashed her armor as they passed. The swords smashed against the iron shield Riya was holding and clattered to the ground. Alexandria seemed to have disappeared. Erza changed into the fast armor she had and swung the 2 swords expertly as she aimed to cut Lupin down with speed. Riya's shield had disappeared and she seemed to be ready to go on the offensive as she aimed her hand at Lupin and spoke a single word.

"Galvast!" she shouted as the ground seemed to uproot itself and a huge boulder smashed into the ground right in front of Lupin.

The dust blew everywhere as the boulder slammed into the ground, sending dirt flying. Erza had run straight into the dust cloud and she jumped over the huge rock to attack Lupin while he was distracted. Instead of finding Lupin, a huge wolf attacked her and bit into her arm as it knocked her to the ground. Erza struggled to cut the throat of the wolf as it growled and bit deeper into her arm. Suddenly a food smashed into Erza's arm and she let out a scream of pain as both arms were pinned down. The dust cloud was starting to settle but Erza looked to see the smiling face of Alexandria, holding a curved knife.

"D-don't try to struggle. This will a-all be over s-soon…" she said as she twisted the knife and aimed it at Erza's heart.

"Firanir!"

Alexandria was hit in the head by a huge blast of fire and she tumbled to the ground, the knife spinning from her hand. From the settling dust came Riya. Her eyes angry.

"You may be my enemy. But I will not allow you to be killed. Rule breaking is not allowed! Demmer!" she shouted angrily as the wolf howled in pain as a spike of rock entered its side and it scampered away growling.

Riya knelt down at Erza's side and a glowing light surrounded Erza. The bite in her arm started to heal and her headache disappeared! Erza stood and thanked Riya when suddenly a black glove grabbed Riya and pulled her back. Riya let out a scream as she was pulled against Lupin. Erza grabbed her sword and struck out at Lupin but he easily dodged. He was incredibly fast!

"Interesting magic you have little girl…a healer, elements and whats this? Null and void? I think I'll take some of this!" Lupin said with joy as he pushed RIya into Erzas's arms.

Erza glared at Lupin. Just who was this guy! Erza didn't have time to ask as there was a wolf's howl and the white wolf one again dived into action. Lupin pointed a hand at the wolf.

"Ah, my lupine friend! Die! Demmer!" he shouted as a spike of rock formed at his hand and it blasted towards the wolf, slamming into the wolf's side.

"I d-don't think so."

Lupin was going to react but a claw slashed against his back and he was sent tumbling to the ground, his cape in tatters. Lupin was experiencing his first flash of fear. Faster than he was? Impossible! Lupin tried to scramble to his feet and face Alexandria but another slash of claws sent Lupin spinning into the ground.

'W-what? So fast I cant see her?' Lupin thought, panic gripping him for the first time.

He glanced over at Erza and Riya who were fighting off the wolf that seemed to have infinite stamina and health as it attacked the duo over and over again. Pain flashed through him again.

"AGH!" Lupin shouted, grabbing his shoulder where the claws had struck.

He fell to his knees and the entire crowd gasped. Was this the end of Lupin? Lupin grit his teeth and he decided to end this fight one and for all. No use getting finished off if he couldn't take a few of them with him! He ignored the immense amount of pain as the invisible woman slashed again and again at him with claws. His clothes were in tatters and he aimed both fists at Erza and Riya. He would finish them both AND the wolf!

"Lupin's special art! AGH!" Lupin screamed as he grabbed his chest, blood coming from his mouth and arms. "P-Prince of Thieves! Combination attack! Wipe them out!" Lupin screamed as hundreds of boulders and swords appeared from the ground and aimed themselves at Erza and Riya.

The 2 mages looked in horror at the massive amount of boulders and swords. So this was the fearsome power of Lupin! Lupin swept his arms in a final movement and the massive amount of rock and metal flew towards the 2 mages and the wolf. As Lupin watched the rocks fly, he reached out and grabbed Alexandria's arm as she passed. Lupin pulled her close, blood trickling from his mouth. He sneered.

"You and me, we are finished here. You might be fast but I guarantee that im faster!" Lupin said to her threateningly.

Alexandria just kept the insane look on her face as she opened her mouth and 2 huge fangs grew from her mouth. Lupin's face paled in fear. Just what was this woman! Alexandria sank her teeth into Lupin's arm and Lupin screamed in terror and so did the crowd as they screamed and looked away. Blood splattered the ground as Alexandria tore her teeth away and Lupin fell away, clutching his bloody arm, the red liquid pouring from it. He fell to the ground, his blood staining the scorched ground.

"Winner 1! Alexandria of North Star!"

Erza and Riya didn't hear the announcement as the boulders and swords smashed against Riya's shield and Erza's bracer armor. Suddenly Riya's arm buckled under the weight of a huge boulder and she fell to the ground, the boulder threatening to crush her. Erza kicked the boulder with such force that it blew the boulder apart and sent the pieces flying to the ground. Quickly switching to her Purgatory Armor, she smashed her sword through the final boulder flying towards her and triumphantly planted her sword into the bloody and scorched ground. Riya was alright but she was in no condition to continue fighting. The Titania had won.

"Winner 2! Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail!"

The crowd cheered halfheartedly and even Fairy Tail didn't cheer that hard. They were all worried about the woman, Alexandria. Looked like she was a cold hearted killer and as her wolf companion joined her with only minor scratches, everyone could only help wonder, if she was that strong, just how strong where the others?

**Catacombs**

"Come on! Its not too far from here!" Alexander said as he led the group through the underground tunnels. The gritty sand and the dripping eater really set the creepy mood. The light situation wasn't too good either. They finally came to the iron door where Alexander had hid from that…THING. Aeris looked around, trying to find whatever Alexander was showing them. She was getting impatient. Kage was also looking a bit bored, kicking the ground absent mindedly.

"Just what are we looking for down here!" Aeris said to Alexander, annoyed.

Alexander frowned.

"I swear I saw some THING down here, tall, tophat, cane, lots of bowties…"

There was silence as a huge shadow cast over the group of 3. Everyone looked down the hallway to see the THING Alexander was trying to describe.

"Looking for me?"

**Quite a bit of gore right there. Next chapter will be a bit comical with the mention of a character in the actual Fairy Tail manga that hasn't appeared since the way beginning. Thanks for reading! FF**


	6. Thriller

**Yeah sorry about the ridiculous wait for this chapter. I had exams and then sort of died afterwards due to break. Short chapter here because I haven't fully come out of writers block for this story.**

**Oh yeah, and if you like this story, support my other ones. That's all I really have to say right now.**

_The games are underway, several teams having been eliminated. Fairy Tail and Raven Tail have shown themselves as a strong guild by winning a 4 way match. However, Hunter, the guild master of Hunter Pride, is concerned by the words of one of his guild members. Someone is rigging the games, but who? _

_Meanwhile, Fairy Tail continues to search for this source of malicious energy. How long will it take for the other guilds to catch on?_

**Catacombs**

The 3 mages stood there, frozen, looks of surprise on their faces. The thing that Alexander had mentioned was tall, very tall. They couldn't tell whether it was human or not but it spoke with a voice that made everyone cringe.

"I see you were looking for me. Well, I am here. What do you want." The creature said as it stared back at them with unblinking eyes, holding its cane in its left hand.

Alexander glared, trying to unfreeze himself from fear. Aeris and Kage Tsuki seemed to be doing alright keeping their emotions under control. Alexander faced the tall creature with bravery.

"What are your planes for the games. Who is this "mask-chan". Don't make us go tell the authorities!" Alexander shouted.

The creature stood there for a while and then it answered, making the group of 3 shudder.

"First of all, I am a human. And secondly, our goal is simple. Destroy Fairy Tail. That is our goal. Oh and don't bother trying to go to the authorities, I guarantee you that you 3 would be dead by the time you even took a step." Babylon said, making the 3 mages from Hunter Pride start to think about what sort of situation they were in.

Aeris took a step, her voice angry and she looked like she was ready to fight, a green glow starting to surround her.

"Don't bullshit us. We can take you on. Easily. So you better tell us just what you want with Fairy Tail and the games for you will have to pay the price." She said, staring down Babylon with a fierce intensity.

Babylon didn't even seem fazed as he took a step forward, just adding to the air of uneasiness between the mages.

"Very well then. Take Babylon on and see how foolish you really are." He said calmly as he set his cane up against the wall.

Alexander jumped into action. He opened his mouth, drawing power from the ground, he was prepared for this!

"Earth Dragon's Roar!" he shouted as a hail of rocks blasted from his mouth and rocketed towards Babylon.

"Wind Cutter!" Aeris shouted, sending a blade of green wind cutting towards Babylon.

"Shadow make! Tendrils!" Kage Tsuki shouted, the shadows around the group turning into long arms and flying towards Babylon.

As these 3 attacks were sent flying at Babylon, he took a step back. He slowly raised his arm at the attacks as they came close to hitting him. The beady black eyes watched the attacks.

"Hm. Very strong. Yes, very strong. However, Babylon knows something very strong as well." Babylon said calmly as a small lacrima materialized in Babylon's hand. "Lacrima Magic. Stored Swords."

**The stands**

The crowd couldn't believe what had happened. Fairy Tail, had won a 4 way battle against some of the strongest guilds in Fiore. Was this even possible? As the medics arrived on the scene to take Lupin away, the stands in the Fairy Tail section were alive with excited talking. Erza was the hero as Natsu and the rest of the guild jumped on top of her and congratulated her on her win.

But the mob of Fairy Tail mages calmed down once the someone shouted and pointed up at the huge clock like mechanism that had begun to spin once more, bringing the mages closer to the final battle.

The clock spun for a while, and landed on Lucy. The Fairy Tail members let out a gasp of surprise and the rest of the crowd did as well. Lucy was fighting! Her challenger was soon decided. Crete, from North Star.

"Yeah Lucy!" shouted Natsu as he jumped up in the air with excitement and the others had to grab him so he could calm down.

"You can do this Lucy." The other members of the team said as Lucy slowly stood, watching Crete enter the stadium.

"Thanks everyone. I will do my best for Fairy Tail!" Lucy said as she jumped into the stadium with confidence, her keys already in her hand.

…**.**

Makarov frowned as he watched Crete walk into the stadium. Crete seemed to be a deformed man, hunched back and huge mouth with several large teeth. Makarov didn't remember this man when he had last seen North Star in action.

He pushed those doubts out of his mind. Lazlo must have made a good decision when he chose the new members.

"Having doubts?"

Makarov looked next to him to see the 1st guild master, Mavis sitting on the ledge of the stadium. Makarov's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

"B-but…h-how!" Makarov shouted.

Mavis smiled and she looked back at the stadium where Lucy and Crete were facing each other.

"I came to cheer for you! And to see some old friends of course." Mavis said happily as she looked at Makarov with a sweet smile on her face.

Makarov returned the smile and nodded, glad to have someone settle his fears for him. He would simply have to watch the games.

**The Stadium**

Lucy faced Crete with a feeling of dislike. He was a strange man, standing half Lucy's height with a weird huge mouth. But nevertheless, she was considering a serious approach with him. She never underestimated an opponent and she hoped that he was not very strong.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail. Crete of North Star. FIGHT!"

**And there you go. I told you it was a short chapter. Anyways, this is an announcement. OC application is now closed. **

**Also, Lunar Blaze and Edward the Pure: could you guys please send in your OCs by tomorrow or early Monday? I really want to get my story started. Thanks.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will hopefully have a better chapter next time. FF**


	7. Crete, AKA as?

**New laptop has been bought, I have no idea when it will be connected though. Im not sure how this will effect updates, might make them faster with superior processing speed or it may slow them down as I might be stuck trying to figure it out. Although I doubt updates will be slowed.**

**This is the chapter I have been promising you all. Lucy vs Crete (AKA Nulpting)**

**I feel like im making the characters super OOC now that Mashima has shown some of the Raven Tail members. **

**Enjoy.**

"Ah!" Alexander shouted as he slammed against the wall, his arm burning with pain.

He slid down into an ice old puddle, glaring up at Babylon who stood still, not even having moved a muscle. Aera and Kage were down too, standing back up slowly. Babylon didn't seem worried, he seemed happy that they were trying to continue the fight.

"Come…fight me again…" the deformed persona said again, his warped voice making everyone cover their ears.

Aera let out a shout as she got on her feet and charged, holding a sword made of glowing green. She swung it but Babylon simply held out his cane and Aera blew back, smashing back into the wall. Alexander smashed his fist into the ground and a wave of spikes of rocks shot towards the man. They were broken in a second and Kage's shadows were equally as useless as the shadows seemed to melt away as soon as they approached him. Babylon let out a laugh as Kage's last shadow sword melted, the harsh metallic laugh making everyone shout in pain and cover their ears.

"You are weak, Raven Tail will always be the winner..." Babylon said evilly as he held up a small lacrima he had been holding in his hand. "Lacrima is the storage of magic…let me show you just what that is…"

The three Hunter Pride mages watched as the lacrima flashed and then a wave of glowing red eyes surrounded them. Each of them screamed the loudest they had ever screamed.

**Outside the stadium**

"Damn it! Late!" Flame Saber said as he kicked the ground, annoyed to be late due to his brother.

Flame was a young mage with ear length light blue hair, and lightly tanned skin. Wore a plain black t-shirt, white fingerless gloves, blue shorts with an intersecting belt, and black boots. He also had a lanky but slender build. He was joined by his brother, Nicholas Saber. Nicholas was 6', messy dark red auburn hair, deep brown eyes, and tanned skin. Wore a dark gray long-sleeved shirt with a black belt below the left shoulder, a dark green (somewhat thick) sleeveless buttoned up vest, a dark red tie under the vest, black pants with noticeable stitching, and black shoes. Had a lean and slender build.

The two mages stared up at the huge iron gates that were securely locked and they just grumbled. Damn it, Nithin hadn't told them anything!

"Well, I guess this is it. We cant even get in. We cant participate Flame." Nicholas said sadly as he sat down on the ground, feeling sad.

Flame shook his head violently and he looked around everywhere, through the gate, around the stadium and just about any place that could house a secret entrance.

"No no no no. There has to be an entrance somewhere!" Flame said as he suddenly spotted a metal manhole cover and grinned.

Flame pointed at the metal cover and he shouted excitedly as he lifted it with much effort and threw it to the side, the metal making a clank as it hit the stone side of the building. Nicholas looked down into the darkness that the manhole had covered. He frowned and looked at his brother who was grinning.

"Hey, I don't think-"

"Oh come on! If you don't come then I guess I just have to go by myself!" Flame laughed as he went down the manhole first and Nicholas could only sigh and follow him.

**Arena**

"Fight!"

The crowd roared as Lucy jumped back, her key already in hand. Her mind was focused and she already had a strategy to beat this strange looking man. He was incredibly large, so he most likely couldn't run very fast… Lucy also had an advantage, her time with Ultear had paid off and Natsu's fight had shown just how much stronger they were now. The golden key flashed as it spun in the air and Lucy caught it and grinned confidently. Easy as cake!

"Open! The gate of the bull! Taurus!" she shouted as the magical seal appeared and out came Taurus, wielding his axe and ready to fight.

But Crete didn't look worried as he grinned, his face seemingly enlarging as he smiled.

"Taurus the bull! No match for what I have in store! Body Requip!" Crete shouted as his arm grew spikes on it and the arm shot towards Taurus, spikes gleaming.

The huge minotaur deflected the shot with ease but Crete didn't stop there. He continued to throw his arm against Taurus and Lucy started to doubt her strategy. The crowd cheered, roared and shouted as they watched the short and strange looking man take the offensive against the minotaur.

Lucy backed up, realizing that she was going to need a good defense to even stand a chance of beating this man. She reluctantly called Taurus back and this time, she decided to test her new strength. She pulled out two keys and watched the man carefully as he smirked and put his hands onto the ground.

"Gate of the Lion! Leo! Gate of the Sheep! Ares!" Lucy shouted as the two spirits appeared from their gates, smiling.

Crete wasn't affected by this and he slowly smiled.

"I have had enough of your dolls and human shields! Its time to play hardball!" Crete shouted happily as he started to dig with his hands incredibly quickly, creating a hole in the field that he started to sink into.

Leo ran forward, fist glowing with yellow light and he swung towards the man's huge chin. It hit but it was too low of a hit to do anything and the huge chinned man disappeared into the ground. Leo cursed and he looked around the field. Just where the hell was he?

But Lucy couldn't help but feel as if she had seen that sort of magic before…but where?

**Underneath the arena**

"Gah, it smells terrible down here." Nicholas griped as the two brothers went through the underground tunnels, the way dimly lit by torches.

"Chin up Nicholas. We shouldn't be too far away…" Flame said as he rounded a corner.

The two continued in silence and Nicholas soon saw a light shining from a slightly opened door and he pointed towards it.

"An exit! Finally!" he said, excited to leave the underground.

Suddenly Nicholas tripped and he rolled onto the ground, avoiding a bad fall. Flame came running over to help him up and he also tripped.

"Ah!" Flame said as he looked back as he sat up from the wet ground. "What tripped us?"

Nicholas put his hand out, feeling for whatever had tripped them. Suddenly his hand fell on something that felt like a branch. A thick branch.

"Ah, its just some branch or something…" Nicholas said as Flame chuckled and the two stood up.

"Uuuuggghhh…"

Nick and Flame froze in place, looking around. Nicholas grabbed a torch off the wall and looked around, trying to get a better view. In the low level situation, it was difficult but the two brothers finally saw what they had been looking for. Bodies, three of them. Nicholas and Flame checked if they were alive and it turned out that they were barely holding on. Nicholas looked at Flame, dread in his eyes.

"We need to tell someone about this. Come on! Help me get these guys on their feet! This needs to be reported to the council!"

**Arena**

Lucy was close to Ares and Loki was busy checking every corner of the arena and everyone in the stands were on the edge of their seats. A disappearing mage! How exciting!

"Ares…do you feel anything?" Lucy asked, slightly nervous.

The pink haired sheep celestial spirit just shook her head timidly. Lucy just sighed and tried to stay alert as she looked over the blackened grass. Suddenly the dirt next to her leg burst open and the grubby hand grabbed it.

"Boyoyoyoyo! Such an easy grab!" the voice said as the face emerged from the dirt, grinning.

Lucy gasped and tried to get free but the man's grip was much too strong. That laugh! Lucy's eyes went wide as the man emerged from the ground.

"Y…you! You are!" Lucy said, her eyes filled with disbelief.

Crete grinned and laughed.

"Yes! I am Duke Everlue's brother! Nulpting Everlue!"

**Lol Duke Everlue. I hope you guys liked that. Lucy has always been a difficult character for me. Update on laptop situation: yes, it will slow updates down. The laptop is indeed fast but the keys are going to take some time to get used to. Sorry people.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. FF**


	8. Digging and dirty tricks

**Short chapter for Ravens have tails. I am sorry about the ridiculously long wait for this little tiny chapter. I was having writers block and it was difficult to continue on with school and Mashima making this story seem more and more messed up. I will try to stick to canon as much as possible in terms of fights against characters so far. **

**I think this story will be ending soon. Also, if your OC doesn't get much mention or doesn't fight at all, I am sorry about that. I got way too many OCs and after trying to fit them into the story, it became way too complicated.**

**So, here is the conclusion of Lucy's battle! Enjoy.**

The crowd went wild when they saw that Crete had grabbed Lucy's leg. Was this the end of Lucy? Fairy Tail sure was in a pinch! Crete laughed evilly as he looked up at Lucy.

"Can't get away can you fairy?" he said evilly as Lucy tried to pull her leg out of the strange man's iron grip.

Suddenly there was a flash as a fist hit the dirt and Lucy felt the hand release her ankle. She quickly moved back as Loki brought his fist up from the dirt.

"Damn it. He's faster than we thought!" Loki said as Ares stood close to Lucy.

Suddenly the ground next to Loki erupted and a large metal rob covered in spikes slammed into Loki, sending the celestial spirit flying to the side and onto the ground. Dirt flew as Crete once again appeared from the ground, the metal rod turning out be his arm. He could use his body as a weapon!

"Boyoyoyoyo! Such a weak celestial spirit! This will be an easy victory for us!" Crete shouted as he dashed towards Lucy, his arm turning into the spiked rod.

Loki tried to catch up with him but he was too slow! Ares jumped in front, wool flying at Crete as he ran forward. The short man easily dodged, much too fast. Lucy didn't even have time to react as the metal rod smashed into her and she was sent flying back. Loki finally caught up, punching Crete across the face with his fist and Ares hitting him with her wool but the short man slid across the ground and quickly put his foot on top of Lucy's struggling body. The metal rod was pointed down at her head.

"Boyoyoyoyoyo! I don't think you want to lose your precious contractor do you?" Crete said evilly as he watched the two spirits hesitate.

Finally, Ares broke down and then Loki. If Lucy got hurt, there was no telling what would happen.

"NO! Don't surrender!"

Lucy's shout stopped Loki for a second. Her tears were going down her face as she pleaded with her spirits. Loki smiled sadly.

"Im sorry Lucy but this is for your own good." Loki said as he held up his hands.

Crete looked satisfied as he took his foot off Lucy's body and the loudspeakers came to life.

"Winner of this match, Crete of North Star!"

The crowds exploded in cheer as they applauded Crete as he walked back to the stands, grinning. North Star had truly become stronger! Lucy went back to the Fairy Tail stands, sobbing and Team Natsu comforting her. Makarov looked towards where the North Star stands were. Mavis looked at Makarov, worried.

"Is something wrong Makarov?" she asked as Makarov shook his head.

"No…its just a feeling I had." He said as he looked away.

**Gold Mine**

"Hmm…well that isn't fair." Nithin said casually as Lucy walked towards her stands.

"**All is fair in battle." **One of the heads of the huge snake he was sitting on hissed.

"_Oh quiet Faust." _The other head scolded.

Suddenly Flame and Nicholas burst through the crowd of Gold Mine mages and they quickly ran towards their guild master who was casually feeding the snake oranges. He took notice of them and he looked at them.

"Oh Nicholas and Flame, how did you get in here?" he asked them, surprised to see them.

The two mages were out of breath and they finally managed to tell Nithin what was going on.

"Down…in the underground tunnels…..people…hurt." Nicholas wheezed.

"Need help…now….please tell…" Flame finished.

Nithin frowned and looked up at the clock mechanism that had begun to spin. He looked back at the two mages and he smiled at them.

"Alright, after this match is over. I predict that something fun will come up." The guild master said, carefree.

The Saber brothers were about to complain when suddenly the mechanism stopped and the crowd gasped. It landed on the word "Guild Masters"! A guild master fight! Nithin chuckled as he patted the two huge snake heads.

"Well Roark, looks like we have quite a fight we have opening up for us." Nithin grinned.

A guild master fight! This is where it all begins!

**There we go. Finally got the chapter out and we got to see Nithin! He is a very interesting character and so is Roark/Denny/Faust. Anyways, I hope you liked this short chapter. I have a one-shot and a chapter for original work to finish so I will see you later! FF**


	9. Nithin versus Hunter

**If you didn't know already, I am currently in Los Angeles. I also released my Saber Tooth story yesterday. It turned out alright.**

**The guild master fight will be happening today and to start it off, I want to show you a very fun character. Nithin is his name and he was supposed to have his own story like Malice, Hudson and Hyde Sweetwater but my move to this site put a stop to any plans for Nithin Story.**

**The story is coming to a close soon. I might make a chapter for Dragon Myth today but I might be busy. Anyways, get pumped for the fight between Nithin and Hunter!**

_In the rulebook of the Grand Magic Games, it states that when guild masters fight, the losing guild master must remove his guild from the tournament. Guild master fights have always been the best fights in the tournament. _

The clock mechanism spun rapidly and it slowly settled on the emblem of Gold Mine. The crowd roared in approval. The guild master of Gold Mine was a crowd favorite and they were dying to see who would be chosen to fight against the legendary Zookeeper.

"Nithin of Gold Mine!" the loudspeaker crackled as the mages in Gold Mine let out hollers and cheered as their guild master entered the stadium, riding on top of a massive two headed snake.

The clock mechanism spun once again and the cheers grew even louder as they realized who had been selected. Hunter of Hunter Pride! The stands exploded in cheering and approval as Hunter was also a crowd favorite. Hunter Pride chanted as Hunter stood slowly from his seat and stretched. He quickly jumped over the members of his guild and landed in the stadium, steam hissing from his pant legs. He looked up and grinned towards the Fairy Tail stands for some reason.

…

Mavis caught the sight of that dashing smile and she quickly looked away, obviously blushing. Makarov looked at her strangely and he wondered why she had suddenly looked away.

"Uh…first? Is something wrong?" Makarov asked as Mavis shook her head quickly and smiled.

Makarov shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention towards the match but Mavis smiled to herself.

'After all those years, you both survived….' Mavis thought as Hunter and Nithin met each other in the middle of the field.

**Saber Tooth stands**

"Oh come on! When the hell am I going to get some fighting in!" Sting complained loudly as cheering exploded around them.

Sting and Rogue were watching the guild masters walk towards the center and as usual, Sting had complained about how he had not been able to fight yet. Rogue was more than annoyed with his partner's constant complaining but at least he had Frosch to talk to.

"Gold Mine? WEAK AS HELL! Hunter Pride? WEAK AS HELL!" Sting suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs.

Rogue's head snapped towards Sting. Did he just! Rogue was about to scold Sting and tell him to watch his tongue but he didn't have to as a huge hand landed on Sting's shoulder. Sting turned around, looking annoyed. The dragon slayer's expression didn't change when he saw it was Maximilian.

"Eh? What do you want wimp*?" the light dragon slayer said disrespectfully.

The huge man ignored Sting's comment and pointed towards the guild masters who were exchanging a few words with each other.

"Either one of them could tear you apart in seconds. Even I can not defeat them. That is why they are guild masters." Maximilian rumbled as Sting just snorted.

"Oh yeah, like riding on top of a huge two headed snake is going to make you strong. Same goes for infusing hundreds of grafts into your body. That is just pure cowardice." Sting said, arrogance practically radiating off of him.

Maximilian removed his hand and he looked at Rogue, his eyes stone cold and his face not amused.

"Keep your partner in check. I don't want any others getting the wrong idea." Maximilian explained as he stood and walked away.

Rogue nodded slowly as the guild ace disappeared into the crowd. Sting just sighed and Rogue started to wonder just how this battle would turn out. Guild master versus guild master, an interesting setup.

**In the stadium….**

Hunter looked up at Nithin who was grinning down at him from atop the huge two headed snake. The two heads regarded him warmly although Faust's blood red eyes never stopped making Hunter feel cold and dead.

"So I saw you look up at the Fairy Tail stands. A reason for that?" Nithin asked as Hunter remembered what he had seen.

Hunter smiled and chuckled. Nithin had always been the most attentive to detail.

"Just an old friend I saw. I think she was surprised to see me." Hunter explained as the two guild master laughed.

A short silence passed as Hunter looked behind Nithin and Roark** to see the Gold Mine stands. The guild had grown considerably since Hunter had last seen it in full attendance.

"You managed to boost guild membership I see, impressive." Hunter said as Nithin nodded.

"Yes, it took quite a lot of effort but we finally did it." Nithin smiled.

Hunter nodded and the loudspeaker crackled to life. Hunter and Nithin felt the air grow heavy. This was the moment they had been waiting for. The first guild master fight!

"Hunter of Hunter Pride! Nithin of Gold Mine! Begin the fight!" the loudspeaker shouted.

Hunter grinned as steam hissed from his sleeves and pant legs.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you!" Hunter said cheerfully.

Nithin grinned back. This was going to be an amazing fight.

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

…

The crowds got the show they were looking for. The crowd watched, amazed as Hunter crossed the field with impossible grace and they watched in horror was the grass around Roark wilted. Hunter was famous for his incredible speed and he was making good use of it. He jumped up and he smashed his leg into the side of the snake, making it hiss in anger as Nithin steadied himself.

Hunter kicked away from the snake just in time to see a cloud of black mist come from Faust**'s mouth. The Hunter Pride guild master grinned as he landed on the ground, landing with such force, the ground sank where he landed.

"I still got it baby!" Hunter laughed as he dashed forward, moving impossibly fast and Nithin growling in frustration as he tried to keep track of the usually lazy guild master.

"Faust! Denny**! Try to find him! And when you do, you know what to do." Nithin said as one of the heads let out a hiss.

"**Target acquired." **It hissed as it opened its massive mouth to reveal jagged black fangs.

Nithin grinned in triumph when he saw Hunter suddenly appear, his leg flying straight into the snake's mouth.

"Oh shit!" Hunter shouted, surprised.

The snake's mouth slammed down on Hunter's leg and the guild master screamed in pain. The crowd let out a gasp when they heard Hunter scream. Lucy looked at Erza in the Fairy Tail stands, worried.

"Is…is he going to be okay?" she asked as Erza made a grim face.

She had fought Hunter before and knew he could hold out, but a snake that size had to have _some_ kind of venom inside it and that black cloud of mist it had just released was an indication of possible poison.

"…I don't know. Lets just hope Hunter can end the battle before the poison sets in…" Erza said, hoping Hunter would be alright.

Faust munched on Hunter's leg a bit and he hissed when he realized that it tasted like metal. It spit Hunter out and the guild master tumbled to the ground, nuts and bolts spilling from Hunter's pant legs as he slid across the ground. Nithin just frowned at Faust.

"Hey! You cant just spit him out!" Nithin shouted.

"**I don't eat metal." **Faust said in return, his voice sounding bored.

"But I'm not asking you to eat him!" Nithin shouted as Hunter stood, grabbing his shirt.

The crowd gasped as Hunter threw off his shirt and cracked his neck. His entire chest was a mess of wires and gears. Steam hissed from the several pistons that ran along his arms and he grinned.

"This is where it all starts Nithin!" Hunter shouted as he suddenly disappeared.

Nithin took a step back. Faust and Denny searched everywhere but they could not track him! Suddenly Nithin felt a tap on his shoulder and the Gold Mine guild master turned but then realized his mistake but it was too late.

Hunter's fist smashed into Nithin's face and as Nithin fell to the ground, he realized how much it felt like metal. He slid across the ground, kicking up a small dust cloud and Roark quickly came to shield him from attack. Hunter quickly appeared in front of the snake as it tried to get to its master. A flurry of bunches sent the huge snake rearing back and hissing in anger. Hunter grinned as he checked on his leg. The wires were torn, the gears barely moving but it was going to be alright. Suddenly Hunter saw the snake charge, fangs out and ready to tear into him. Hunter was about to attack but it was too late. He saw the black mist, hidden by the snake's black body!

Hunter jumped to the side, avoiding the fangs but the black mist had reached him by then. Hunter watched in horror as the black mist turned the gears and pistons in his arms into liquid metal, the hot steel dripping onto the ground in front of him. Nithin quickly climbed on top of Roark and he looked at Hunter, watching the metal drip from his arm.

"Roark, lets finish this." Nithin said as the snake nodded and charged forward once again.

Hunter grinned as he saw this. He shook the hot molten metal off of his arm and he got into a battle stance.

"I'm getting way too old for this." Hunter said to himself as he ran forward and delivered an incredible double kick and then three rapid punches to the snake's face.

But the third punch had a devastating effect. The punch landed inside the mouth of Faust and the snake bit down with the force of a one ton weight. There was a horrible screech as metal tore from Hunter's body and the Hunter Pride guild master fell to the ground, missing his right arm, wires dangling from where they would be. Hunter was out cold, the incredible pain of losing his right arm*** making him pass out. Nithin took the arm from Faust's mouth and Denny picked up Hunter's unconscious body gently in his mouth. The large snake slithered towards the Hunter Pride stands, dropping off Hunter's body and Nithin placing the metal arm on Hunter's chest.

…

"When is Hunter going to learn. Being a physical mage is fine when you are young but what can you do when you are old?" David asked as he turned away from the stands.

"Is he going to be ok?" many of his guild members asked.

David nodded his head, running his fingers through his brown hair with some grey hairs within.

"Oh don't worry about it. He'll probably have another arm tomorrow. He's tough, never forget that." David said as he sat back and he smiled to himself.

…

Nithin was tired from the battle. His face still hurt from where Hunter had smashed his fist and Nithin wiped some of the blood off of his face with some water. He saw Flame and Nicholas nodding at him and Nithin looked at them both, seriousness in his eyes.

"Alright, take me to where you found the bodies."

…

"Hunter Pride has been disqualified! Gold Mine is the winner!" the loudspeaker shouted as the crowd roared.

The Hunter Pride stands did not empty out however. They were missing several members and they would not leave until they returned. The clock mechanism spun once again and the crowd gasped when they saw the next match up.

"Makarov of Fairy Tail! Lazlo Navi of North Star!"

**Took a while to finish the chapter. I would have loved to write a story about Nithin's adventure but it just isn't happening anytime soon. Don't forget to check out my Saber Tooth story and yes, OCs **_**are **_**allowed although I am only taking a few because Rufus and Orga will also be in the story as well!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! FF**


	10. Fairy Law

**The final chapter of Ravens have tails. I think ten chapters is a good amount. I'm going to be pretty busy today so I don't think I will have time to write much at all. Enjoy the chapter.**

_Lazlo Navi was a curious mage. He was the guild master of North Star, but he was not known to be strong. North Star did not participate in the games very often so not many knew what magic Lazlo used. Meanwhile, mages from Gold Mine were investigating the area underneath the arena. Flame and Nicholas had reported that there were injured mages down below._

_Meanwhile, Fairy Tail was starting to truly feel the dark energy coming from within the stadium._

**Fairy Tail stands…**

Lucy, Natsu and Erza watched Makarov stand from his seat and jump into the stadium. Lucy looked at Erza, wanting to know just how strong Lazlo was.

"Erza, just how strong is Lazlo? I don't think I have ever seen him fight before." asked Lucy as Erza looked at her and nodded her head.

Erza looked out onto the stadium, watching as the two guild masters headed towards each other. This was going to be an interesting fight.

"Well Lucy, Lazlo's true strength is not known to many besides the guild masters. Even I haven't seen his true strength, but it is rumored that he is actually not very strong." concluded Erza as Lucy nodded her head and turned to watch the arena.

Beside Lucy, Natsu was busy sniffing away. A strange scent had been detected nearby and the fire dragon slayer was dying to see what was creating it. He looked all around the stadium, trying to find what was letting off the strange smell. It smelled of roses, but also smelled of oil as well. Something was weird. Natsu looked at Lucy and Erza, they must have smelled the strange scent as well.

"Hey, do you guys smell something?" he asked the two mages.

Lucy and Erza sniffed the air for a while, and then shook their heads. Nothing smelled out of the ordinary. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his seat. It was probably nothing serious.

**Underneath the stadium**

"Right down this hallway!"

The three mages from Gold Mine quickly navigated through the dimly lit tunnels beneath the stadium, knowing time was of the essence. The gravel crunched under their shoes as they sloshed through puddles of water and turned corners, the torches lighting the way for them. Finally, they arrived at the small iron gate that let in a small amount of light. Nithin looked at the floor and grimaced when he saw the three mages who were lying on the ground. Nithin checked their pulses and found them to be still alive. Nithin turned to Flame and Nicholas.

"Alright, we each take one and then we take them to Hunter Pride's stands. Let's go!" shouted Nithin as he grabbed the nearest mage and draped him over his shoulder.

Flame and Nicholas easily handled the other two and Nithin opened the iron gate, quickly going up the stairs. The two other mages followed Nithin as they turned heads when they moved through the stands, trying to get to the Hunter Pride stands. Finally, they crossed through the crowd of civilians and arrived where the Hunter Pride mages were sitting. Hunter immediately stood in shock when he saw Nithin carrying one of the missing guild members. Several Hunter Pride mages stood to make room for their injured comrades and soon, the entire guild was watching as the three injured mages were sat down in the chairs.

The crowd of mages shouted in outrage as they saw their injured teammates and Hunter tried to quiet the guild down. Hunter turned to Nithin, his eyes dark.

"Do you know who did this." He asked Nithin.

"No, Flame and Nicholas found them underneath the arena. I'm going up to the observation box right after." Nithin said as Hunter nodded.

The Gold Mine guild master took off for the observation box, his mind racing. Three mages down, who would do such a thing?

**The arena**

Makarov looked up at Lazlo, the guild master of North Star. It had been a while since he had last seen the North Star guild master but nothing had changed about him. He was still wearing the olive green trench coat and he had a long thin face. His chin sported a small bushy beard that was black and he smiled at Makarov.

"It is an honor to fight you." He said as Makarov nodded his head.

"Let's see how strong you have become!" Makarov said as the loud speaker crackled.

"Fight!"

The two guild masters jumped back, each of them preparing their spells, hopefully ending the battle in a single shot. Makarov started to grow larger and larger, until he towered over Lazlo. The guild master for North Star didn't look troubled, however, as he quickly moved to the side of Makarov. Fairy Tail's guild master swung his fist towards Lazlo.

The huge fist looked as if it was going to smash into Lazlo, but the fist suddenly collided with something! Makarov withdrew his fist to attack again and as he did so, his fist was blocked again! Lazlo smiled as he held out both his hands.

"You might have a little bit of trouble attacking me, Makarov. I am much stronger than before. Paper Magic! Little Birds!" Lazlo shouted as hundreds of small white birds made of paper appeared and flew into the sky.

The little birds flew around Makarov, chirping and pecking at Makarov's large body. Lazlo dodged Makarov's fist and he slid across the grassy field with a smile on his face. Makarov smashed his palms into the paper birds, causing them to ignite into flames and burn away into nothing. Lazlo was busy doing something else, however, as Makarov started to shrink down to normal size. Makarov was grinning as he started to run towards Lazlo, one fist ready to attack.

"Looks like you really did get stronger!" Makarov shouted as his fist suddenly grew gigantic and smashed into Lazlo, "But it is going to take more than small paper birds to take me down!"

Lazlo tumbled to the ground, the force of the fall creating a tiny indent on the field. Lazlo gasped in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Makarov stood over him, one fist ready to deliver the final blow.

"I believe this fight, is over," Makarov said as he smashed his fist into Lazlo's body.

Lazlo should have coughed up blood and fainted at the strike, but instead, his body burned away into ashes. It was a paper clone! Makarov was about to swing around when a white hammer smashed into his chest, making the Fairy Tail guild master spin away. Lazlo stood where his clone used to be and he smiled.

"I won't be going down that easily." grinned Lazlo as he ran towards Makarov, the paper hammer changing into a mace.

Makarov grunted as he dodged the first strike with the mace and tried to smash his fist into Lazlo, but missed as Lazlo jumped back just in time. Makarov sent his other fist slamming into Lazlo's side, making the North Star guild master slam into the ground. Makarov quickly jumped into the air, his leg growing larger until it slammed down on Lazlo's body.

There was a small pop as suddenly Makarov's foot was shot into the air and Makarov stumbled back as the huge white jack that had appeared burned away into ashes. Lazlo slowly stood, smiling. He quickly created a bow and arrow made of white paper and aimed the arrows at Makarov.

"You better be ready Makarov!" he shouted as he let loose the arrows.

They whizzed through the air as if they were real arrows and Makarov felt searing pain go through him as an arrow caught him in the shoulder, his blood staining the white paper red. He heard the cheering of the crowd and Makarov roared as he continued forward, knowing that his guild's pride rested with this victory. He jumped up, ignoring an arrow slamming through his arm and smashed his fist into Lazlo, the huge fist making a crater in the earth.

The entire stadium fell silent as Makarov removed his fist from the crater to see, nothing. Makarov was ready this time. He ducked under the hammer swing and he quickly smashed his foot into Lazlo's side. His attacks were like hammer strikes as he enlarged his limbs as they struck to maximize damage. Lazlo countered by sending several large birds made of paper after Makarov. The Fairy Tail guild master swat the birds away as he ran at Lazlo. His fist was about to connect with Lazlo's chest when a wall of paper blocked him. Lazlo quickly came from around the wall to deliver a painful shot to the shoulder using his hammer made of paper. However, Makarov was not about to give up. He quickly threw himself at Lazlo, the guild masters grappling with each other. The crowd gasped as they saw this, wondering just who would win this spectacular show of strength and cunning. Little did they know, something sinister was happening in the observation box.

**Observation Box**

Nithin quickly walked up the stone steps that led up to the observation box. He was sweating, but he didn't feel tired as he came to the door leading to the observation box. The council should be told of what was happening. He turned the door knob, expecting it to be locked up it opened easily, Nithin's eyebrows rising at this. He opened the door and walked right in, seeing the entire council sleeping at their desks. He was about to wake Guran Doma up when a chair smashed into his head, sending the Gold Mine guild master slamming to the stone floor.

"Just couldn't stay in the arena could you?" asked a cold and menacing voice as a gloved hand grabbed Nithin by the neck and slammed him against the brick red stone wall.

The man's strength Nithin could see who was attacking him and narrowed his eyes at the mask the attacker was wearing. Nithin grunted as he was thrown to the ground once again, his vision going blurry as the masked man smashed his foot into Nithin's chest.

"So you are the one responsible for these attacks!" Nithin coughed as the man walked around Nithin, his mask leering at him.

The masked man let Nithin stand up a little bit before smashing his leg into his side, making him fall to the ground once more. Blood spilled onto the hard reddish stone floor. The masked man easily picked him off the floor and threw him against the wall. However, this time, Nithin was ready for him. Nithin quickly swiveled around, gripping the man's shoulder in a vice grip. Nithin slammed the man into the wall, the floor and finally, he let out a victorious cry as he smashed him through the glass window that looked out onto the stadium. The masked man fell out of the observation box, his body falling towards a statue holding a sword into the air.

There were screams of terror as the masked man's body was impaled on the statue's sword. Nithin dusted his hands off and he left the observation box, knowing that it was too late to tell the council.

**Arena**

The commotion caused by the masked man's death on the statue paused the battle as Lazlo looked over where the screams were coming from. Makarov also stopped to look at the crowd of people. The stands were in an uproar over the man's death and Lazlo suddenly started to chuckle. He turned to look at Makarov, Lazlo's face dark and traced with insanity. Makarov took a step back, unprepared for this sudden transformation.

"It's here Makarov! Finally! It is here!" Lazlo laughed as Makarov took a step forward.

"What are you talking about! What is 'here'?" Makarov asked as Lazlo laughed darkly.

"The time has come for me to shed this stupid disguise!" Lazlo shouted loudly as he reached up to his face and…tore it off.

The crowd gasped in horror as Lazlo threw the torn skin away, revealing an entirely new face. The Fairy Tail crowd gasped especially hard. Makarov stepped back in shock.

"Ivan…."

"Lazlo" nodded darkly and he smiled as he looked around the stadium with joy.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do this! You have no idea how much planning it took! I was drained of magical power, and now, it is time for Fairy Tail to die!" Ivan said evilly as Makarov shook his head.

The Fairy Tail guild master took several steps towards Ivan, Makarov's body trembling with rage.

"You put all this together…just to kill us? I won't let you harm my children, even if I must sacrifice myself!" Makarov shouted as he jumped towards Ivan with a roar.

The Fairy Tail guild master didn't even get close as Ivan suddenly started to rise up. The Raven Tail guild master was slowly rising up, and as he did so, a ball of purple energy came with him. The crowd roared in anger as they tried to jump into the stadium. However, most of the crowd was frozen into lacrima. The mages of Raven Tail appeared in the stands, beating down other mages. Only Fairy Tail was not being attacked although their members were being held down by lacrima. Ivan laughed atop the ball of purple energy.

"Isn't that nice Makarov? I didn't freeze your beloved family entirely so they could watch as their friends all die! I will destroy the guild, you, and your pathetic family! Raven Tail! Give me your strength!" he roared as the Raven Tail mages turned and several lines of red were attached to Ivan.

Makarov tried to become larger so he could crush Ivan, but he couldn't! His body suddenly seared with pain as Ivan laughed at Makarov, Ivan's face one of madness.

"I have dumped my magical power into this ball of dark energy for seven whole years. You should have known that "Lazlo Navi" was actually me! "Navi", is Ivan backwards! Hahahaha!" Ivan laughed as suddenly the ball of purple energy started to change shape.

It moved like liquid and it quickly changed shape into a large cannon, dripping purple liquid. Ivan quickly brought his hands up and aimed the cannon in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild. He smiled as he saw several of the Fairy Tail guild members trying to break out of their lacrima bonds.

"Say hello to the Mars Cannon. It has five times the strength of a Jupiter Cannon. I think you know what will happen to your beloved Magnolia and guild when this hits." Ivan said joyfully as suddenly Makarov let out a shout.

"FAIRY LAW!"

Ivan looked down at Makarov's small body with a smirk. The old man was still trying to use his magic, stupid old man. Ivan made sure the cannon was aimed properly and let it charge up, enjoying every second of it. The dark ball of energy was slowly forming at the cannon's tip. Makarov was stilling shouting Fairy Law, but this time, it seemed a bit, louder. Ivan looked over at his guild members who were feeding him the energy needed to charge the cannon. He looked at the Fairy Tail stands to see every member shouting "Fairy Law".

Ivan shrugged. It was going to take much more than a guild of Fairies to cancel out the Mars Cannon*. The ball of energy was almost complete and Ivan was about to taunt Fairy Tail even more when an unfamiliar voice rang out behind him.

"FAIRY LAW!"

Ivan turned around, eyebrows raised to see a man standing on the edge of the arena, his cheeks smeared with blood and dusting his hands off. A large snake with two heads was standing next to him. Suddenly Ivan felt something behind him. He looked behind him to see that the Mars Cannon had finished charging. He smiled as he placed his hand on the trigger.

"Say good bye to Fairy Tail!" he shouted as he clicked the trigger and the cannon fired.

The ball of energy shot forward, hurtling towards the Fairy Tail guild, however, before it could leave the stadium grounds, it was blocked by a huge array of light. The Fairy Tail stands erupted in cheering a huge sphere of light had surrounded the stadium. Makarov looked behind him to see Mavis Vermillion holding the ball of dark energy back. She nodded at Makarov.

"Save Fairy Tail, third!" she shouted at him as Makarov nodded.

Makarov slammed his hands together as he smiled, strength shooting through him. The golden seal with the symbol of Fairy Tail appeared, Ivan's horror reflected in it. The entire guild let out the shout as Makarov roared.

"FAIRY LAW!"

The golden light shot from it, hitting the Mars Cannon, Ivan, and anyone in Raven Tail. Ivan let out a scream of pain as his entire body was burned away by the intense light. The entire stadium was filled with golden light and the Mars Cannon eroded away by the incredible power of Fairy Law. The golden light slowly faded and Makarov fell to his knees, barely able to keep himself awake. The crowd was freed and they started to cheer for Fairy Tail, standing up to congratulate Makarov and Fairy Tail. While the people cheered, Mavis came down from the stands and put her hand on Makarov's back.

"I see Fairy Tail is in excellent hands. Saber Tooth may be number one, but Fairy Tail is the bravest one of them all!"

_The events at the Grand Magic Games made headlines all around the world. Fairy Tail was soon famous for their incredible bravery and Makarov was returned to the position of a Wizard Saint**. However, Fairy Tail did not achieve the goal they had hoped they would reach. Due to Raven Tail's interference, the games were called off and the guilds would have to wait until next year. However, the guilds would never forget Fairy Tail's bravery._

**That was the last chapter! I hope that was a good conclusion to the series! Thanks for sticking with the story! FF**


End file.
